1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of robotics, and particularly to a laser radar module and a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser radar has a wide range of applications, and smart devices, such as service robots can use laser radar to realize environmental detection. It can obtain information of a target, such as distance, orientation, height, speed, attitude and even shape, by transmitting a laser detection signal (i.e., laser beam) to the target and then receiving the signal (target echo) reflected by the target with the transmitted signal and comparing the transmitted signal and the received signal and carrying out information processing, so as to detect, track and identify the target.
According to the working principle of the laser radar, the laser radar cannot be obstructed during operation, otherwise the laser radar will receive the signal reflected by the obstacle rather than the signal reflected by the target, resulting in the failure of target detection, tracking and identification. In order to avoid the occurrence of the obstructing of laser radar, the laser radar of some conventional robots is usually arranged at the outside of the housing of the robots. Since the laser radar is exposed to the outside environment, it may tend to be damaged or even worse, causing security problems.